Handbags and hand muffs are known in the prior art. Most comprise simple structures rendered for enabling placement of the hands interior to a muff. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,108,946 describes a muff with compartments, or pockets. However, each of these compartments or pockets is devised for each of a user's hands thereby separated by a dividing wall. The muff is not devised to serve additionally as a purse or a tote.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,519, discloses a fanny pack that is convertible to a hand muff. The fanny pack provides for storage and portability of additional items and converts into a muff or hand warmer when a releasable fastening means are deployed to enable access to a muff stored within a rectangular pocket.
What is needed is a combined muff and purse that presents an exterior devised to resemble the form of an animal whereby flocculent or other insulating material reminiscent of said animal's coat is presented to warm the hands of a user as a muff and a plurality of pockets disposed in at least a front side of said combined muff and purse enables storage and portage of items and accouterments therein when a shoulder strap is attached to the combined muff and purse for carriage thereby.